Her Fair Madness
by kaijudude1000
Summary: Simon Fair, a childhood friend to Alice Liddell was the last thing she has after her family's death during her time in Rutledge Asylum as they together can face the darkness within Wonderland together. (Alice x OC). Anyway I want some criticism for my story to make it better for you folks.
1. Introduction: Her Childhood Friend

On a nice sunny day in England as the birds are chirping and we see a house in the grassy plains of the hill in a hot summer. Here we have is Simon Fair a boy who is a 7 year old wearing reading glasses, has chestnut colored hair, and golden eyes. He was getting ready to go Alice's house to play with her. As he was descending down the stairs and was about to go throught he heard a voice. "Simon honey are you off to Alice's house?" a voice from a blonde haired woman smiling and scrubbing a dish.

"Yes Aunt Wendy I will be back for supper, okay?" He then headed out into the streets of Oxford as he narrowly bypass every busy citizens until he finally reached to Alice's house. Simon knocks on the door and he is then faced with a tall bearded man staring down at him with a smile. "Oh Simon are you here to see my daughter?" He said.

"Yes is she here?" Simon said.

"Yes she is just up stairs with Elizabeth." He nodded and pointed.

"Thank you." Simon entered inside and went upstairs.

As Simon went up, he saw Alice drawing on a piece of paper with Dinah napping on the side of the window, and Elizabeth sitting on a chair. Simon then knocks on the wall. Alice looks up and ran to hug him.

"So glad you're here Simon." Alice said.

"Its always nice to see you here." Elizabeth said. Simon gave a friendly nod.

"Yeah glad to be here." He was carrying a book with him.

"Hey Simon lets go outside and play." Alice said. As she said that Dinah went up to Simon and started rubbing her cheek against his legs before wandering off. Alice grabs Simon's arm and the two them ran off into the plains of Oxford as they take in the breeze of the air. Simon was holding a book on his right hand. "Hey Simon what's that book you have with you?" Alice said.

"Huh, oh this book is about prehistoric life like the dinosaurs." Simon said.

"Well I have a liking in rabbits and cats... say how about you and me head out to Wonderland." she said.

"Again well I could go for a EAT ME cake right now and become a gian," He said.

Alice then grabs his hand and the two of them ran into the woods and found the hole that rabbit made. which was still there after their first time. The two went in with Alice going first then Simon and they found the door again. The duo took the key again then downed a DRINK ME potion and they shrink down and went through the door and into Wonderland for their 3rd time after all Simon was dragged into Wonderland by Alice before...

* * *

**Me: Okay this was just a introduction but we going to the part of where a fire took Alice's family life in her house but changed differently. Also I would love criticism in my story to make the writing more better just for you folks. PM, Follow, or Fave. Bye**


	2. Chapter 1: Her Gift and Guilt

Still at Oxford lies Alice resting on Simon's shoulder as he was reading a book against a tree until it was getting dark as the sun was setting. The duo got and were heading back to the Liddell house, Alice was right by the door and turns to Simon.

"Well I guess this is goodbye til' tomorrow" She said.

"I guess it is, well then goodbye Alice." Simon said. As he walks away, but as soon as Alice was about to go inside.

"ALICE wait! One more thing, I want to give you this." Simon said as he runs back.

Simon then gives Alice a locket necklace containing a picture of her and her family on the right side while a picture of Simon on the left. Alice was speechless and gave Simon a warm hug.

"Oh Simon thank you so much I will never take it off." Alice said happily as she wear it around her neck. With that Alice goes inside and was greeted by her family and Simon walks back to his aunt Wendy's house.

* * *

On a winter night on November 5, 1863 was then that Simon was walking to the Liddell's house to sleep at their place because he got permission from and his Aunt to sleep there to be with Alice. Until he can smell smoke that was coming from... The Liddell's house! Simon then was running and sees the Liddell house burning as Simon shouts "ALICE! ALICE!" With no time wasted Simon then charge into the front door and sees fire everywhere. Dinah then appears in front of Simon and guides him to the stairs to Alice's room, he then hits with his shoulder then the door fell. Alice saw Simon and went to him.

"Alice we got to get out of here!" Simon said.

"I can't leave my family behind!" She said.

"But we got no time the whole house is going to collapse." He said. Alice ran to her parent's bedroom and was banging the door until a voice was heard from behind the door saying "Alice run, save yourself!"

"I won't leave you behind father!" Alice said with tears.

"Alice just go with Dinah and Simon just escape!" Her mother said. With no way of saving her parents, Alice grasped her locket and was carried bridal style by Simon as the ceiling then collapsed in her front of her parent's door. Dinah once again guide them to jump out of the window. Simon held Alice tight and charge straight forward into the window.

The two fall to the ground as Simon let go of Alice as he rolls over then stops. Alice got up and watches as her family were incinerated within the fire that destroyed her home. She fell to her knees and was crying while Simon went up and comforts her as Alice wraps her arms around Simon's waist and cries into his chest as the police have arrived to see two figures in front of a burning house. They escorted the two from the scene. The event had a huge impact on Alice's mentality, and she fell into a catatonic state. After an investigation, it was concluded that the fire was started due to the clumsiness of Dinah and a still-lit oil lamp in the downstairs library.

Alice was sent to Littlemore Infirmary along with Simon to have their physical wounds taken care of. Simon healed and was visiting Alice for a year and was starting to wonder who caused the fire that took her family's life and thought that Dinah wasn't to blame for maybe its the work of a mad criminal, but Simon has yet to find out of what will be happening in the future...

* * *

**Me: Alright we go to when during Alice's first times in Rutledge Asylum had faced her own guilt and Simon was standing up against the mistreatment from other patients and the cruel caretakers at Rutledge. Please PM, Follow, review, or Fave.**


	3. Chapter 2: Her Visitor and Comfort

Alice was transferred on November 4, 1864 to Rutledge Asylum in London, where she would spend the next ten years under the care of Dr. Heironymous Q. Wilson, documented in his casebook. At her preliminary examination at Rutledge on November 11, 1864, Alice was presented as deaf, dumb, and blind to stimulation. During Wilson's many interviews with Alice during her catatonia, he was able to record many of her supposedly "insane fairy tales" of Wonderland, while she was actually living them in her mind at the time. Simon had been visiting her ever since the incident.

During her time at the asylum, Alice had faced her own guilt and the mistreatment from other patients and the cruel caretakers at Rutledge, who would be stood up rightfully by Simon. One nurse, Pris Witless, overheard Alice blaming herself for the fire that killed all of her family; Witless would later use this "confession" against Alice in the form of blackmail. Simon found out about the blackmail and would bribe Witless to not use the confession. Each time Alice sees Simon, she would always seek comfort in his arms and cry in his chest. She would be sad each time he would leave, but will always be waiting... alone.

In the first six months of 1865, Alice was subjected to many remedies, without result, such as cold plaster sessions and blood-letting, experimental shocking, and massive doses of laudanum. In desperation, restraints included a straitjacket, solitary confinement, sensory deprivation, and confiscation of her rabbit doll and cancellation of afternoon tea. All methods failed. One day on a daily visit to see Alice, Simon brought another friend from Russia whose name is Josie Stalin. When they were lead to Alice's room, Alice once again fell into Simon's arm for more comfort. Simon stroked her hair as she softly cries. As Simon and his Russian friend were leaving. His friend had to go and as they were hugging, Alice was vented with anger and lunges at her and Simon restrained her from attacking his Russian friend...

In the autumn of 1873, after eight years of fitful sleep, Alice spoke by drawing and speaking only to Simon, her constant visitor. Her first picture was of a cat and a boy. Nurse D- took it upon herself to replace her rabbit doll's missing eye, but when Alice saw the repair job, she began to sob hysterically and began to speak in cryptic rhyme. She would not stop crying until the new eye was removed, and had returned to her quiet state after its removal. The event allowed Dr. Wilson to discover that Alice could speak with Simon around and had him remain for awhile and as they were observing to see her in his arms and heard her speak to him.

In November 1873, the Orderlies, who had been mistreating Alice for most of her first year in the asylum, tried ruining the rabbit toy by "feeding" it porridge to which Simon stopped them. But this triggered something in Alice and she attacked the orderlies with a spoon, leaving heavy wounds, before turning it onto her own wrists. Simon would tend to her as he felt no regret in seeing the Orderlies getting hurt because what they been doing to Alice.

After her wrists were attended, Alice returned to her normal state again. The next month, Dr. Wilson removed the rabbit from Alice's room, causing her to scream uncontrollably. However, after five months, Nurse D- grew tired of the doctor's fruitless shock treatments and repaired the doll before returning it to Alice. The nurse was repaid with a drawing of the White Rabbit and Simon made by Alice. In 1874, Alice slowly began showing signs of recovery as result of Simon's constant presence. Alice wrote something on the drawing._"Simon is mine, they can't_ _have him, he is MINE!" _Simon had graduated from high school, and now goes to Oxford University for awhile, as he had busy days, but he has been visiting Alice for awhile now. Everything will change on that fateful night.

* * *

**Me: Its the first non dialogue as I want to experiment on this so I hope its good. Oh I made Alice attached and possessive of Simon as you can see how she reacted and what she wrote. Because he is the only person left of this world for her and you know.**

**Megami: Fave, Follow, PM, or Review. Bye**


End file.
